


SAVOIR'S OF THE SPIRAL

by nootienootz



Category: katrinadreyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootienootz/pseuds/nootienootz
Summary: In a world full of magic and mystery, outcasts Leesha Drake, Sarah Arlgeston, and Zachary Droors are an unfortunate group of wizards.Leesha is dealing with the one-year anniversary of her father's sudden disappearance, while Sarah is heckled by her fellow classmates for the unknown identity of her real parents, and Zachary has reluctantly changed schools due to his father being arrested on false accusations of dark magic.A tragedy amongst the group brings them together and unknowingly starts the journey of three unlikely heroes.





	SAVOIR'S OF THE SPIRAL

**Author's Note:**

> Face claims:
> 
> Micheal Clifford as Hector Seaman  
> Louis Tomlinson as Simeon Bersa (his name is ugly so I picked a snack as his faceclaim)  
> Sarah Hyland as Sabrina Green  
> Yara Shahidi as Regina Flame  
> Jordan Fisher as Dunkin Harker  
> Ross Lynch as Marlon Knox (still surprised you didnt pick liam)  
> Nick Jonas as basically himself (god i hate you zack)  
> Meryl Streep as Slyivia Drake  
> Johnny Depp as Malistire Drake  
> Ian Mckellen as Headmaster Merle Ambrose  
> Joe Mantegna as Harold Arlgeston  
> Gwen Mcgregor as Chester Droors
> 
> anyway stream one direction

i have no fucking idea how this site works so yeah


End file.
